Making It Special
by FayeValentine00
Summary: Posted for Gruvia Week: Day 2 - Surprise Juvia discovers she's pregnant and decides to tell Gray in a special way.


Making It Special

FayeValentine00 (aka Juvia0613)

Summary:

Posted for Gruvia Week: Day 2 - Surprise

Juvia discovers she's pregnant and decides to tell Gray in a special way.

Notes:

This is just one tiny intro portion of my WIP novel length next gen fic.  
Also, it's the first time I've posted my written work in years so please enjoy.

* * *

Juvia realized that her cycle was late. Not wanting to get Gray's hopes up for nothing, Juvia kept the news a secret for nearly a week before she built up the courage to go visit Porlyusica. Within minutes, Mrs. Fullbuster was receiving congratulations from the normally ill tempered woman. With her suspicions confirmed, a large part of Juvia wanted to simply run straight to Gray and scream out the news at the top of her lungs. However, after taking a moment to think about it, Juvia knew she wanted to do something special.

Of all the members of her Fairy Tail family, Gray was the one who most remembered his own parents. Their loss and losing Ur were a pain he still felt every day. Juvia knew that, although he rarely talked about it, having a family of his own was really important to him. She was sure he wanted to have the tight-knit nuclear family life that had been denied him so many times before. And, for that reason alone, she knew that this moment needed to be extra special.

She thought about asking Lucy for help but it only seemed fair that Gray should be the first to hear about it. So that night, Juvia set to work on a plan to give her husband the good news. Three days later, the plan was set. Gray had been off on a job with Erza for the last week so she had been knitting in secret nearly day and night making a sweater. She knew that it would probably never get worn but it was all she could think of. Also, she was so anxious to tell him that keeping busy was the only thing that kept her from trying to run to his side.

When Gray got home from his job, Juvia had dinner ready and was dressed up a little more than usual. She couldn't keep the stupidly large smile off of her face and her usual enthusiasm was cranked up a notch. Instantly Gray looked suspicious as he walked in the door and looked things over. The apartment was always clean, but it was eat off the floor clean. Also, the table was formally set and dinner comprised all of his favorite foods.

"I've only been gone a week…" he offered warily, sitting down at the table eyeing it all.

"Welcome home, Gray-sama!" she called brightly, rushing in to give him a hug and a quick kiss before returning to the kitchen to finish everything up.

To Gray, even that was weird. Normally Juvia would practically assault him at the front door. Something was definitely up, but he had no idea what that could be and it made him more than a little nervous. Thankfully, Juvia had all the food out and ready to eat before he could over think it. As the meal progressed, and they spent time talking, Gray let his guard down. If Juvia could act normal enough through dinner, then surely whatever was on her mind couldn't be that terrible.

It wasn't until everything was done and put away that Juvia pulled a bag practically out of thin air and shoved it into his arms. "Juvia made you a present!"

"…a present?…" All of his earlier suspicions crept up again as he turned the bag over in his hands. "You've been acting weird all evening…"

"Just open the present!" she nearly shouted, her own nerves getting the better of her. However, as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she instantly regretted it and found herself apologizing. "No. … Sorry. … It's just…" Juvia fought the urge to cry as she tried to explain herself to Gray. Nothing was going right and now she had even been rude when this was meant to be an important night.

Gray watched as Juvia fought back tears and he realized that whatever was going on in that head of hers was clearly important. Otherwise she wouldn't be acting so evasive. With a heavy sigh, he forced a smile her way and opened the package before she could start crying in earnest. Without pulling the item out of the bag, Gray could see that, once again, she had knitted him something. He had to fight back the urge to once again remind Juvia that he was an ice mage who didn't get cold but something told him to just pull it out and go from there.

He could feel Juvia watching him closely from the seat beside him as he pulled the item out of its packaging. Quickly he realized that the item was a sweater which meant that there probably wasn't a chance in hell he'd ever wear it out of the house but he didn't say that out loud. Instead, he opened up the sweater to get a look at it and instantly it all became crystal clear.

Gray stared at the sweater for a long time until tears came that made the single word knitted into the front blur illegibly. He literally had no words, but he didn't need them. With tears streaming down his cheeks, Gray put the sweater on the table and turned to his wife. He buried his face into the front of her shirt and wept.

Later that night Juvia walked into the guild hall hand in hand with Gray who wore a knitted sweater with the word Dad written across the front in large black letters. In late fall, Slate Fullbuster was born to the happiest parents in all of Magnolia.


End file.
